Not So Casual
by only here in your arms
Summary: Jake is beginning to think that he may want more than his casual arrangement with Clare. A continuation of the science classroom scene of Should've Said No pt. 2 - ONE SHOT


**I still ship Eclare 100% but I also ship Cake for now. The scene in Should've Said No pt. 2 with them in the science lab was adorable and I just started to think of what could've happened after. First time writing in Jake's point of view.**

**Don't kill me for shipping Cake. I still ship Eclare. They are the true endgame.**

**Enjoy this one-shot! Yup, just a one-shot!**

* * *

><p>I know it's supposed to be just casual.<p>

But Clare Edwards was making it hard to just be casual.

I asked her if I could borrow her for a minute, stealing her away from her friend, and she followed me willingly. As we walked through the hall, I tried to find an empty classroom while sneaking looks at her. She was smiling to herself, waving slightly to the ones who waved to her, and I just found her so breathtaking. She was beautiful and charming and nice to everyone. It was a relief to find a girl who flaunted her natural beauty, who was naturally nice, who was the one to make the first move between us.

I don't like relationships. No matter what, someone always gets hurt in the end. Seeing my parents' marriage crumble before my eyes, how could I see myself getting into a relationship? That's why I stay casual, have fun, no one gets hurt. But Clare was making it difficult for me. I like her, I do, and it sucks because I was the one who suggested the casual thing. I like being with her and being around her. I like what we have right now but…I can't help but want more than this.

I led her into the vacant science room and I smiled while I locked the door. I saw her last night, and we made out on her couch, but I just needed a few minutes with her alone to suffice for the hours we'd spend apart. I hugged her from behind, bringing her small frame to me, as she watched the snake. I was only really looking at her.

"The python is staring at us," she says.

I lean close to the side of her face and reply, "He's just jealous that I get to kiss you and he doesn't." I kiss her cheek softly a few times, enjoying this rather intimate and not so casual moment with her.

"Jake Martin, closet romantic," she remarks and I look at her curiously. I may be casual but I thought I was a romantic. "I'm sorry, that didn't sound very casual, did it?"

"It sounded…cute," I smile. I asked her about her mom, knowing that it was still difficult for her to come to terms with her mom dating. It must've been very awkward to catch her mother coming in so early in the morning but I was wondering why she was awake. I had asked her that question when we were talking before and she said she just heard the door opening. She was red in the face as she stuttered through her explanation so I figured it must've been something else that woke her up. I have my theories but I didn't want to embarrass her.

"I have the perfect thing to take your mind off it," I step closer to her, pretty much towering over her. She was so small compared to me and I found it pretty cute. But she's told me that she likes the fact that I'm much taller than her. She said it made her feel protected. "_Tonight._"

Clare slightly tugs on the zipper of my vest and she says, "Don't you have plans?"

I think about this and remember. "Movie night with Katie," I say grudgingly.

"Yeah," Clare replies.

"I could tell her something came up," I say, just thinking of whatever could get me out of the date with Katie and spend more time with Clare.

"Ah, a sick aunt perhaps?" Clare says. I love that she tells me the best excuse.

"Who needs my full attention," I add.

"Yes," Clare smiles and I can't help but lean down and kiss her. Lately that's pretty much all we've been doing but it's addicting. As corny as it sounds, I feel energy between our lips as we kiss. She doesn't hold back with me and I certainly don't with her. She's comfortable with me and that's all that matters. I feel her grabbing my hair and I realize that this must be some kind of habit with her. Every time we kiss she seems to have to be touching my hair. But I don't mind. She can do whatever she wants.

Just as we were getting somewhere, we pull away when someone unsuccessfully opened the door. The bell rang as well and she says, "Looks like we have company."

I sigh and start walking away from her. "I just want you to know that, whatever this is…" I gesture between us. "I like it."

"Me too," she tells me. Her smile is reassuring.

I finally open the door and Clare rushes out before me just as some Grade 10s were walking in and after receiving some looks and hearing hushed whispers from girls about me, I walk outside and saw Clare about to enter a classroom. I rush to her and kiss her quickly and I practically push her into her room. I wave goodbye and rush into my own classroom, sitting down just before the next bell.

I couldn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I couldn't even pay attention to any class. Clare was just on my mind the entire time. I know it's only casual but…how can I stay casual with her? I just gave up hanging out with another girl just so I could be with her. That isn't so casual but I don't even care. Spending more time with Clare is really all I want right now. Could we be serious? I can't tell right now but casual seems far off in my mind.

At lunch I sit at a table alone, reading a text from Clare saying she had a meeting for newspaper at this time. So I was on my own. I hadn't really made other friends at Degrassi but they're all friendly, especially the girls. Usually when girls looked at me and smiled, I'd smile back. But right now, as girls passed by, I just nod my head. No one was comparing to Clare. Her blue eyes, her sweet smile, God, she's making me such a sap.

"And my mom's all cool with it! She's always on his side!"

I turn my head to this complaining and I saw the two guys from Above the Dot the night I saw Clare again. I think the guy talking is named Adam and the other guy was Clare's ex Eli. He definitely didn't look as lifeless as he did that night. His eyes seemed more manic, less tired.

"You have to tell them that you can't restart again," Eli said to Adam and they sit down at the table in front of mine. "Adjusting to Degrassi took almost an entire school year."

"Exactly," Adam said.

Why would it take him a year to adjust to Degrassi? He seemed like a cool guy, did people not like him for some stupid reason? Were people at Degrassi actually like that? Oh wait…what I heard on the radio show. That other guy calling him a tranny? Was it true? Adam sure seems like a guy. Maybe it was just that other guy being stupid and starting drama.

I tuned them out and just ate my lunch in peace, that until suddenly Clare was sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Thought you had newspaper," I say coolly, trying not to show her how happy I was that she was here. Then she'd really notice that I was acting more than casual.

"Just stopping by," she smiled. "Didn't bring my own lunch so…" She snatched a few of my fries from my tray and started walking away. She blew a kiss at me and I smirked, watching her leave. I shook my head and laughed, just thinking at how cute she really was.

I remember when we were 7, I often stole her food. The tables have now turned.

I looked up to see Eli, the guy who seemed not to have any emotions, now glaring at me. I had to scoff. This guy basically ignored Clare that night she made a big scene about him and now he's gonna try to intimidate me? Coming from a guy who wrote a play called _Love Roulette_, I can't see him being so much as a threat.

Adam got up and threw something away and I waved him over. "Any reason why your friend is trying to burn holes into my head?" I ask him and he turns to look at him.

"Uh…I don't know," he tells me but I know he's lying.

"Tell him that if he has something to say, just say it."

"Okay," Adam walks away quickly and I could tell that Adam was telling Eli what I said. Eli's fists clenched and I felt a sense of relief. Eli stormed out of the cafeteria and then felt my phone vibrating.

_See you later :)_

I smiled big from the text from Clare and texted her back, saying I was excited to see her. Couldn't even think of anything else but her. That ex-boyfriend of hers has to be realizing what he's now missing out on. I can't be casual with her, can I? Maybe she'll start feeling the same way. You don't really blow a kiss to someone you're just casual with right?

Maybe I'll tell her. Eventually. But right now…I'll just enjoy it.


End file.
